Dirty Little Secret
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: I think the phrase 'Gay Kurama cheats on wife' pretty much covers it... Yes. My first attempt at any sort of yaoi, so I'm sorry if it sucks. HieixKurama. Yay. Oh, yes. Kurama POV. Now yay.


Okay... I would like to establish that this is very different than any other story I've ever written, so I have no idea how it actually turned out. I really like it...but that may be based entirely on my friend's reaction when I made her read it. If you don't like (or at least tolerate) yaoi, don't read it. Plain and simple. I do not enjoy flames. Yes, as I was saying, I don't particularly like yaoi stories (don't get me wrong, they can be very entertaining), so I've never tried to write one before. But as I was writing this (which was SO MUCH FUN), I realized something. Hiei's sexuality is never even brought up in the series, since he hates everyone. Kurama's is merely hinted at in the clip Two Shot where he meets Hiei...but there's nothing that definitively says he is heterosexual. Now after all this rambling (which I know you all probably didn't want to hear, especially considering it sounds like I'm defending a position that I don't need to be defending... but in reality I'm just trying to explain it all to myself)...I own neither of the characters in this story, but you guys already knew that. One last thing, in reference to the summary: my friend was looking at a picture of Hiei & Kurama and she jokingly said 'Look! My husband and his fiance!' She meant to say best man...she hates yaoi...this story is all her fault...

**Dirty Little Secret**

I unlock our apartment. He is sitting at the table. "You're late," he accuses me.

I glance at the clock. "Only by ten minutes. It took me forever to convince her I was staying late at work."

I look back over at him. He has a small grin on his face. He stands, looking at me. His eyes are as close to playful as they ever get. "You kept me waiting." He raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Perhaps I should keep _you_ waiting."

I grin and move toward him. I kiss him on the forehead. "Why do I get the feeling that that isn't going to work out very well?"

He looks up at me, eyes glinting. "I have more self-control than you give me credit for, Kurama."

"I've been waiting for this all day, Hiei," I say as seductively as I can manage.

He looks at me deviously. "I obviously have more self-control than you do as well."

"Do you now?" I ask, leaning forward to kiss him. I run my fingers through his hair. I whisper in his ear, "Why waste what precious time we have together?"

I feel him start. Then he says, "Oh, screw it. I've been waiting to see you all day too. Why should I be expected to have any more self-control than you do?"

"Exactly," I mutter as I continue kissing him.

He snorts, but he pulls me closer. "You should see how pleased with yourself you look right now." He starts kissing me back. Took him long enough.

"How does self-satisfied suit me?" It comes out muffled because our lips are still pressed together. But he somehow understands me.

"It's actually kind of hot." I feel his lips twist into a smile, and I move to kiss other parts of his face so that I can understand him better. "But only on you."

I laugh and pull him tighter.

_An hour and a half later…_

I lean forward and kiss him again. "You're adorable," I whisper, still kissing him.

"You're the one who looks like a fairy princess tonight, with all that hair," he retorts, kissing me back. I love it when he gets belligerent like this. But…

I pull away from him. "I need to leave, Hiei."

He kisses me. "No you don't. You could stay with me, just for tonight. You don't have to go back."

"She'll be wondering where I am, Hiei. She is already suspicious of an affair. If she finds out it's you…"

He suddenly pushes me away. "What's that supposed to mean, Kurama?"

I look at him. "I love you. But she already hates you. And if she found out I was cheating on her with you, I wouldn't live to come back."

"Just divorce her," he suggests. I wish I could…

"You know I can't do that, Hiei."

He gets up and glares at me, wrapping himself in a robe. "We can't go on like this, Kurama. Eventually you're going to have to decide. It's me or her."

I sit up and say, "It's you I love, Hiei, I'll swear to it. You know that. But there isn't a good way to divorce her."

His face is blank as he responds. "You have to choose, Kurama." He walks away, leaving me alone in the bedroom.

I slowly get up and get dressed. I follow him to the kitchen. "I do love you, Hiei. You have to believe that."

Staring out the window, he replies quietly. "I can't keep doing this much longer, Kurama. I'm selfish. You know that. I can't keep sharing you."

I go up behind him and thread my arms under his, wrapping them around his torso, crossing them and placing my hands on his waist. But he lifts his hands and pries my arms off of him. He's never done that before, not in all the time we've been together. Is he really that angry with me? I take a step back. He turns around. His face is hard. But I can see he's just using that to mask his sadness. Have I really hurt him that bad?

"When can I come back?" I ask. Best to give him time to cool off.

"You don't have to leave." His voice is hard, but there is a slight undercurrent of hopefulness.

I move slowly toward the door. "Yes I do, Hiei." I open the door and step out.

As I pull the door shut, he calls out, "Kurama…don't bother coming back." No! What have I done?

I wake up with a start. I'm breathing heavily. I shudder. Thank god none of it's true. Why on earth did it seem so _real_? I'm not even married. That dream was completely ridiculous.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei asks from next to me. "You've been mumbling in your sleep for the last five minutes."

I roll over and stare at him for a moment. He's still here. Thank god. He's still here. I move closer to him and kiss him on the lips, the face.

"What brought this on?" he asks.

"I had a nightmare. I _need_ you, Hiei."

He wraps his arms around me. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I know he doesn't really want to hear. But he cares about me enough to ask and to suffer through it if I need to tell him.

I keep kissing him. "No. But if you ever even _imply_ that you _might_ leave me, I will kick your ass."

He finally starts kissing me back. "Never. Not in a million years, fox boy."


End file.
